


You made a mark (in my heart)

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, mentions of tattooing needles, not by a lot though, tattoo artist!jeno, ten is mentioned, this could be tagged more but it would just be spoilers at that point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Jaemin felt lucky that the work of art beside him, would be creating a work of art on him.





	You made a mark (in my heart)

Jaemin wasn’t nervous. He’d done his research and picked a decent shop, according to reviews he’d found through a few simple searches on Google anyways. He knew exactly what he wanted and where he wanted it. He knew that the cost couldn’t be all that high for the small, basic tattoo he wanted. The pain couldn’t be, either.

He had dressed simply, wearing a white t-shirt and black ripped jeans. The silver bracelet he always wore was at its usual spot on his wrist.

Before setting a foot outside, he took in the sudden change of the weather. Through a window, he could clearly see the murkiness filling up the sky. 

‘It wasn’t supposed to rain today,’ Jaemin thought, frowning up in the direction in which white, fluffy clouds were supposed to be.

Jaemin wasn’t deterred. He’d thought about whether or not he should _really_ get a tattoo dozens of times, and now that he’d actually had some free time, any time wasted was just that; a waste. He wasn’t all that interested in showing off his tattoo. Afterall, who would praise a dull, seemingly pointless tattoo that was far from uncommon? He was more concerned about the fact that he had _truly_ realized he wanted a tattoo and his skin was still pure of black ink.

Jaemin unlocked his phone and briefly scrolled through the weather app, satisfied upon reading that there would be light rain at worst. The yellow light in his mind turned green, and that was the final backing he needed. Grabbing an umbrella, he opened the door and took his leave.

____

The tattoo parlor accepted walk-ins, and Jaemin was very much a walk-in. He immediately took in the space of the place, realizing it was bigger than he had thought it would be. He saw strangers getting tattooed, some already sporting multiple tattoos, and some that, at least at first glance, didn’t have any other tattoos. Jaemin approached the counter, getting stared down by the young man behind it.

“You’re an unfamiliar face,” the man announced, smiling in a welcoming way.

Jaemin let out a quick laugh. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Hope this place doesn’t scare you too bad. Though if it did, I guess you wouldn’t have come here in the first place.”

Jaemin offered the man a friendly smile. Whoever the man was, radiated good vibes that were easy to like.

“Okay, before _I_ scare you off, what’s on the table? Got an appointment or just walking in?”

“I’m a walk-in, and this is probably a ridiculous request, especially for a first timer, but can I ask for one of your better tattoo artists to tat me?”

“Mmm let’s see…” The man looked around the parlor before looking back at Jaemin.

“Ten and Jeno are our best, and Ten is working with a client right now. I can see if Jen is available.”

“I would really appreciate that, thank you!”

The man left the counter and headed towards an area towards the back of the shop, covered by a small curtain. While he waited on the man’s return, Jaemin observed the many images that were hung on the walls of the parlor. The paintings and images showcased multiple colors and multiple concepts. It gave the place a feeling of electric energy, and Jaemin thought it complemented the process of getting a tattoo. He could form a sure conclusion shortly enough.

The man held aside the curtain as he made his way back towards the counter, and someone that looked like they were barely an adult followed him. Jaemin hoped the person was Jeno.

“Good news! This is Jeno here, the one I mentioned earlier. He’d be more than happy to be your tattooist today.”

“Thank you!”

____

Jaemin was seated on a reclining chair while Jeno sat in an armless desk chair to his side. Earlier, Jaemin had approved of Jeno’s sketch of the tattoo he wanted. Within minutes, Jeno had a stencil created and received further approval from his client. Jeno was ready to create Jaemin’s tattoo.

Before getting to the inking stage, Jeno had done a proper job explaining important matters, such as telling Jaemin to tell him with honesty if his sketch was up to his standards. He told him that if he were nervous, that was completely fine and completely normal. He told him that pain varies from person to person and that everyone knows their own limits better than anyone else, and to stop him whenever, if ever, he needed breaks. He told him that the needle would breach his skin, and that bleeding in the area of his tattoo would occur. He told him if that he still wanted to back out of getting a tattoo altogether, he could.

Jaemin only had a couple of questions that he had asked Jeno, the rest having already been answered by the components of his professional explanation.

Somewhere along their conversing, Jaemin felt lucky. Jeno clearly took his profession seriously, and he seemed to care about his clients too. Jaemin didn’t want to get caught up in that notion, though.

‘He’s supposed to act caring.’

He also felt lucky that Jeno complimented the basic moon tattoo he wanted.

“Plain and simple. I like it,” Jeno had said.

‘He’s just being nice.’

He felt lucky when he would get to look into Jeno’s eyes. Jeno’s eyes were limitless, and Jaemin got lost in them at some point. 

‘I’m being foolish.’

He felt lucky that the work of art beside him, would be creating a work of art on him. Jeno’s features were all well-defined and significant, contributing as a whole to his attractiveness. His jawline was sharp and prominent, his lips looked soft and kissable, his nose was proportionate to his face, his eyes were beautiful, and his beauty mark was a lovely sight.

‘Looks don’t make up the person.’

He felt luckiest when Jeno placed a gloved hand on his arm. The other hand brought the tattooing needle down to the inside of Jaemin’s wrist. Jaemin felt a type of pain he had never felt before when Jeno began moving the needle. He felt a strong vibrating sensation and as though his skin were being pinched impossibly tight both at once. Jaemin clenched his jaw. 

Especially with first timers, Jeno would always pause towards the start of tattooing to gauge the pain tolerance of his clients.

“Was that too much?” Jeno questioned, pausing his movements with the needle.

“Well, it was new,” Jaemin let out a small chuckle, “but nothing I can’t take.”

Jaemin reflexively winced a couple of times throughout the rest of the needling. Before he knew it, the tattoo was complete.

“I hope that wasn’t too bad.”

Jaemin wasn’t sure whether Jeno was referring to the pain or the outcome of the tattoo itself, but he shook his head regardless.

“You’re great, the tattoo is just the way I imagined it.”

They shared sunny smiles, and that’s when Jaemin lost grip of his mind.

Jeno’s smile _shone_ , casting all its light upon Jaemin, who absorbed all of its warmth openly. Jeno’s eyes had crinkled into miniature crescents, and that in itself was endearing. His lips were turned upwards and his teeth briefly presented themselves, displaying pearly whites and essentially perfect teeth.

‘How did I get lucky enough to meet this type of man?’

After applying an ointment and wrapping the tattoo, Jeno broke down the aftercare necessary for Jaemin’s new tattoo.

“Do you have any questions?”

‘How do I ask you if we can see each other again sometime?’

“You might’ve made more than just a physical mark on me, I’m not too sure yet. Care to let me find out?”

Jeno looked at Jaemin with wide eyes, surprise unmistakable on his face.

“That sounds like an almost pick-up line, and I didn’t know those existed until now,” Jeno breathed. “How would you go about finding out?”

Jaemin's mind was racing, trying to come up with a feasible response.

Jeno noticed Jaemin's uncertainty, finding it admirable that he was deep in thought in an attempt to supply an answer to the question at hand.

“Making you speechless on the basis of my question, I guess we both aren't getting our questions answered,” Jeno teased, offering Jaemin a gentle smile.

“I'll let you off the hook, because I think I want to let you find out what it is that you care to find out about.”

**Author's Note:**

> the man behind the counter was taeyong


End file.
